Strangers
by ames95
Summary: In a Miraculous Ladybug AU where Ladybug and Chat Noir are still unidentified to each other and the world, their miraculouses were no longer needed but before they handed their jewels over they gave each other notes in hopes they would find one another one day. Adrien and Marinette were now great friends; they are working together now and went on a business trip to Australia.


_A/N:_ **Hey guys, this is just a little one-shot thing, I've been working on it for sometime now and due to the fact I needed to wait til after an event called "Melbourne Spring Fashion Week" finished to write more to get some ideas, hope you enjoy this :3**

When Marinette and Adrien were assigned to go on this business trip for the well-known Agreste line they were really excited to go to this event they were assigned on. After collage Adrien and Marinette had gotten closer and built a partnership not just as co-workers but also as best friends, Melbourne was holding their Spring Fashion Week (MSFW) soon enough and Marinette and Adrien agreed that they would go to Melbourne a week early before the show to do some touring and get some relaxation.

After they had arrived at their destination they took a cab to Crown Hotel, they got a co ed room of course, when they got to the hotel they checked in and headed up to their room, Marinette was super exhausted from the near 24 hour flight, the jet jag was hitting her harder than she expected, so she made her way to one of the two double beds in their room and snuggled up to a pillow to rest up. Adrien was somewhat affected by the jet jag as he was use to it by now, he walked towards the bathroom headed to the sink and turned the tap on to throw some water at his face to make him feel refreshed, when he walked out he noticed Marinette was already sound fast asleep, her body was shivering from how cold she felt so he grabbed the blanket beside her and covered her curved angelic body, even though it was a bit early to sleep they really needed it after that long flight. The blonde looked down at Marinette and gave her a sweet smile as he whispered "Sleep well princess" giving her the nickname he would usually call her as Chat Noir.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes from her slumber as she stretched her body across the bed to wake her up more; she sat up and looked around as she was trying to get her mind aware and thinking. The bluenette glanced the bed about 2 meters away and saw Adrien still asleep, ' _I should probably get up and freshen myself up for the day'_ she sighed to herself as she got out from her bed, the bluenette grabbed some clean comfortable clothing and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Adrien mentally woke up by the sound of water running from the bathroom his body still felt limp and tired but he eventually pushed himself to get up and make some coffee, ' _Should probably prepare one for Mari, she'll appreciate that'_ the blonde thought to himself, little did Marinette know Adrien was slightly crushing on the bluenette designer but he didn't want to ruin their partnership they had, he really missed Ladybug and still thought of her a lot but he couldn't help but to think what if they would never find each other again in this big world they live in. Adrien sighed to himself in defeat and went outside to get some air.

Marinette soon enough came out of the shower and noticed Adrien was sitting on one of the two seats looking at the view from their balcony, she walked up to the kitchen bench and saw that their was a coffee prepared for her already, she smiled to herself at the kind gesture as she glanced over at the blonde, little did Adrien know Mari was still crushing on him but Chat Noir still ran through her mind every now and then, _'I wonder if I'll ever find him again'_ the designer thought to herself, she sighed as she grabbed her coffee and went to join Adrien outside.

After exchanging 'Good morning'to each other they sat in silence for a while, after a couple of minutes later of gazing on to the horizon as they watched the sun rise, it seemed it was going to be a mild winter day with sunshine.

Adrien sighed taking in the moment, "So, what did you want to do today?" Adrien asked as he turned his head to Marinette, her sapphire eyes locked onto his emerald eyes "I don't know, I guess we could discover the city more since we have a week to do what ever we want before Spring Fashion Week"

Adrien nodded and smiled at the bluenette "Yeah that's true, we should discover the city more, we have the whole day"

"Yeah we could go out to lunch and if we want to do different things we can split off and meet up later," Marinette suggested as she got out of her sit.

Adrien smiled while trying to hide his cheeks as he could feel them going red, "Yeah that sounds good but maybe we could spend the whole day together" Adrien didn't really like the idea of not being with her, but suddenly he didn't realise how the designer reacted until he looked up, "I... uhh… I mean it's a big city; I don't want either of us getting lost… Plus if you want to do something I'm all for it" the bluenette chuckled at his reassurance, it was adorable of him to think that.

"Yeah sounds great, let's go have breakfast okay" Adrien nodded in agreement with the designer.

' _Oh god what is wrong with me'_ Adrien thought to himself as he followed Marinette back inside the hotel room.

After they had finish off their breakfast, they had agreed they would go to the Zoo, so without hesitation they got ready and headed towards the Melbourne Zoo, it was a nice sunny day, the breeze was cold but the sun was nice and warm, Marinette wore a plain casual silver-grey marle shirt with black leggings underneath a cute pair of light blue denim shorts and she donned a casual charcoal knitted jacket, Adrien was in a nice pair of blue denim jeans and a white shirt along with a marle grey melton wool coat that Marinette had made him a while ago _'Hmm Mari is really amazing'_ Adrien briefly thought to himself.

They reached the Zoo and Adrien being the gentleman that he is paid for both him and Marinette's entry, everything around them was amazing to look at from the animals to the nature surrounding them, Marinette kept running off to look and read about information about the animals around them or anything with interesting information about anything else, Adrien looked at Marinette like he was in a daze, everything around her seemed to fade into nothing as she was the only thing in his view right now, _'God why does she have to be so cute when she's this excited'_ Adrien sighed to himself, he was in his trance for a while until he felt the bluenette's hand pinch his side which made him jolted at the contact.

"Hey are you okay? If you want we can finish up here" Marinette looked up at Adrien in concern, he could feel his heart beating faster as she locked eye contact with him, he gazed down at the bluenette and wondered what she was thinking about at the moment, he couldn't help but to be lost in her blue-bell eyes.

"Uhh Adrien?" Marinette said louder while he nudged him, Adrien snapped out of his trance.

"Ugh… y-yeah I'm fine, I want to spend more time here with you… I ugh… I mean…" Adrien quickly got cuff of by Marinette's finger on his lips, "You blabber on too much kitty" Marinette teased as she turned to head towards the lions den, she had called him kitty before and never really questioned it but this time it seemed very familiar, especially when she placed her finger upon his lips to hush him from his blabbering. Adrien shrugged it off as a passing thought; he walked towards where Marinette was waiting for him before they went to look at the lions.

They walked around more to look over everything, eventually they had gotten to where the koalas enclosure is, they had the opportunity to pet one of the koalas, Marinette was excited about being able to pet one, let alone seeing one in person.

"Adrien! You have to feel his fur, _it's so soft!"_ Marinette in a whisper yelled as she didn't want to scare the little ball of fluff, Adrien chuckled to himself as he saw the excitement over come Marinette's face, he walked over and lightly touched the koala, "Wow, he is soft isn't he" Adrien addressed as he pet the koala more.

The zookeeper suggested if they wanted a photo with the koala, which Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin about it, she was ecstatic about this opportunity "How about your boyfriend here? Does he want to get a photo?" the zookeeper asked.

Marinette and Adrien were slightly stunned at the statement 'boyfriend', "I uhh… him, his n-not my…" the bluenette stuttered only to be cut off by Adrien's words "Sure, I'd love a photo" they both could feel a faint of red filling up their cheeks as they got a photo or two with the koala, after that Marinette and Adrien thanked the zookeeper and went along with their journey around the zoo.

"Hey Mari" Adrien called, Marinette turned her head to face Adrien with a hum in response "D-did you wanna check out the snakes? It's okay if you don't want to I just wanna look at how cool they are", the bluenette giggled to herself at Adrien's stutter "Sure, I don't really mind snakes, as long as I'm not holding one I'm good", with that Marinette and Adrien headed towards the reptile enclosure, Marinette was fascinated but also a little creeped out by all the venomous snakes, spiders and even a few frogs were poisonous, Adrien could feel a slight tug on his right arm, his head tilted towards the right as he saw Marinette's arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but to chuckle as he found it adorable how freaked out Marinette was.

"Adrien Agreste, s-stop laughing to yourself… It's not funny" Marinette stuttered in fear as she noticed another zookeeper with a snake in his arms, "Aww the tough and brave Marinette Dupain-Cheng is scared of a little snake" the blonde teased her a lot when it came to her fears just so she could focus on him more than what she was fearing what was in front of her.

Marinette glared up at Adrien looking at his devious smirk on his face, "Don't sass me boy I could pin you down easily"

Adrien laughed once, "Oh is that so?" he said continuing to tease the designer, with determination in her voice Marinette responds, " _Yes it is so"._

Adrien grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, barely an inch between the two young adults, both of their heart beats becoming faster in pace, their cheeks colored with a shade of baby pink, Marinette lifted her heels of the floor to be leveled to Adrien's height, he cupped the side of the bluenette's face, Adrien leaned in closer and closer, a smirk appeared on his face as he quietly chuckled to himself.

"I'd like to see you try princess" without thinking Adrien placed his lips onto the designers forehead and walked off leaving Marinette in shock and awe, she didn't know what just happened but it was defiantly something that they just shared.

The next two days they decided to just stay in and do what ever they wanted to do, they were sitting out on the balcony with their coffees discussing what was going to happen today, Adrien was wanting to check out all the bakeries as he loves his sweets, Marinette addressed that she was going to travel around to all the different high quality fabric stores, once they had made an agreement, Marinette suggested that they would meet back at the hotel for dinner.

Marinette headed down to Richmond and looked in Davisha, she looked at all the different types of fabric, Marinette looked at all the different textures of each content of fabric and all the different prints within the fabric too, Marinette decided to take some samples to bring back to maybe put into design for the new Agreste line. In the corner of her eye she saw a fabric that Adrien absolutely loves to role around in like a cat, Marinette felt the fabric and was lost in thought of a flashback.

' _I need to talk to Adrien about these designs… Wonder if he'll approve of them or not, well he should he was a Ladybug fan after all'_

" _Hey Adrie-"_ _she stopped at the door leading to Adrien's office and noticed he was chuckling to himself, Marinette knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself, she looked in the office and saw Adrien rolling around in this beautiful shot mink fleece blanket…_

' _Oh. My. God, Adrien looks so adorable doing that, he looks like a kitten'_

Marinette giggled to herself and brought some of the fabric to give to Adrien later tonight.

Meanwhile Adrien was looking at all the bakeries, he tried nearly all of the sweet and savory pastries, he brought pretty much nearly every single thing from the bakery, in the corner of his eye he saw a macaroon with a similar design to a ladybug, he couldn't help himself he brought them, one for him and one for Marinette, he gathered she was a fan because he would hear her talking about Ladybug and always seemed to be always muttering some lines Ladybug would always say.

' _Wow… didn't think I was still somewhat hurt from what happened 4 years ago now…. Come on Adrien, Marinette is some-what showing some interest in you"_ Adrien sighed to himself at the thought of losing Ladybug, he didn't want to lose Marinette either, those two girls had a special place in his life, always caring and watching out for him, whether it'll be as Adrien or Chat Noir. He jolted at the memory of when he saw Ladybug…

' _Don't ever forget about me Kitty? Promise'_

" _I promise my lady, I'll never forget you, as long as you don't forget about me"_

' _I could never forget you. Trust me, I tried to sometimes when we'd part after one of your puns'_

" _Me-ouch my lady, seems like I'm not the only one with claws"_

' _We'll find each other some day'_

" _Until then my lady" –kisses Ladybug's forehead-_

Adrien was standing there speechless and in shock when he realized how long he had been out of it, he couldn't stop replaying the kiss he placed on Ladybug in his mind. He needed to come back down to reality, get back to the hotel and have a long as shower to wake up.

Marinette got back to the hotel later than imagined but she did have a fun day shopping for samples of fabrics to suggest back in Paris. Spring Fashion Week was coming up really soon, she got out some of their outfits to wear at the runways and events, she grabbed out a very casual looking dress that had a rockabilly theme to it, tight bodice that showed off her curves perfectly, the skirt of the dress was very flared out in a full skirt like silhouette, with the petticoat underneath the dress it made it look like a fairy tale like dress, she couldn't help but to slightly giggle to herself with how she thought how she felt amazing in the outfit, made with her own two hands of course, she made some adjustments to the garment piece as it was her favorite garment piece she had for MSFW, she needed to steam her toiled jacket to look more professional as she was attending the Opening Gala for the shows.

Marinette could hear Adrien rambling to himself in he bathroom, she tried to ignore it but when she heard her name and Ladybug's name she tensed at hearing his voice crack a little like he was about to cry.

"Adrien are you okay?" Adrien heard the bluenette's voice full of worry and concern, "Y-yeah I-I'm fine, just want to have a shower f-from the events today" Adrien stuttered as he went to turn the water on. "O-okay, when you're done dinner will be ready, we're having homemade Chinese" Adrien's face lit up in delight when he heard what Marinette was cooking for tonight's dinner, "That sounds amazing Mari" Marinette chuckled as she heard the enthusiasm in Adrien's voice and soon after heard a little whispered "yes" coming from the blonde.

Adrien came out of the bathroom and saw that Marinette was jamming out to a well-known song; she was wearing a black singlet that clung to her body very smoothly, all of her curves wear on show and it was… a sight to see, she wore PJ like shorts that wear the colour grey with light pink trim on the hem, her body was moving so smoothly never missing a beat from the music, Adrien slowly looked up and down her body, he slightly chocked on his own breath when he saw the motion of her hips, ' _Oh god why does she have to be so hot, holy crap… how has it taken me this long to realise how beautiful and… dear I say it… sexy she is'_ Adrien thought to himself, he could feel his cheeks going red as her body was moving more and more into the rhythm of the music, ' _God if she keeps going on like this…. Oh crap what's going on ther…"_ before Adrien could finish his thought Marinette turned around and locked eye contact with the blonde, they were both looking at each other in shock and Marinette could feel her cheeks becoming red as she realized the situation.

"Uh, Hi Adrien… I'm sorry I got distracted" the bluenette stuttered as she went to turn the music down, Adrien chuckled a little, "No, you looked fine… Uh I-I-I mean you're fine, Uh no, it's okay" Adrien couldn't believe the stuttering mess he was in, he felt like a mess of embarrassment, he couldn't believe he just said that, the designer laughed a little at his stuttering, ' _His so cute when his stutters'_ Marinette thought to herself before dishing out dinner to them both, they decided to watch a movie while eating.

After the movie was over and done with they decided to get some rest, as they needed to do some preparing the next day for the Opening Gala the next day.

"Hey Chat?" Ladybugs voice echoed through the night

"What is it my lady?"

"Do you… Do you ever think about like… if we could have been anything?" her voice seemed very anxious and concerned as she looked down at Chat Noir

Chat looked back up at his lady with concern in his eyes, "What do you mean bugaboo?"

Ladybug sighed, "I just, I just feel like that if there was no needing to worry about the akuma's and everything do you think we could have happened?"

"Well to be honest I would believe it was possible but maybe some things aren't just meant to be" Chat Noir's voice seemed to darken in a husk

LB looked at him in shock and confusion, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean it never would of happened," Chat chuckled "It was all an act you know, I never loved you, and I never want to ever find you" with that Chat Noir shot up and left Ladybug in tears.

" _Marinette! Open your eyes"_ she heard a voice crack " _MARINETTE PLEASE!"_

Marinette's eyes snapped open, all she saw Adrien sitting on her bed looking at her with near tears in his eyes and a look of pure shock, worry and scared, Marinette's eyes started to water as she hugged him tightly for reassurance, Adrien could feel her entire body shaking and could hear her crying and gasping for air as she tried to calm herself down.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay Mari, I'm here, I'm here" Adrien said as to reassure her, he hugged her tighter and ran his fingers softly through her hair, they stayed sitting on Marinette's bed for a while, eventually Adrien could feel the designer calming down a bit more.

"Mari is… is it okay if I know what happened? And are you okay?" Adrien hesitantly asked her as he thought he might bring up the nightmare again, Marinette loosened her grip she had around Adrien's waist when they hugged, she looked up at him and nodded as she wiped tears away from her face, "Ye-yeah I'll be fine and i-it was just a nightmare I had, it's nothing to worry about really… I get them occasionally" the bluenette stated as she reached for the tissues near her bed, "I'm sorry to be a bother but how long and how often do these nightmares occur?" Adrien asked with concern for Marinette's psychological health, "For the past 4 years actually… I try not to think about how often they occur because… I try to forget them…"

With that Adrien nodded and made sure Marinette was comfy and safe and sound in bed before heading back to his bed, he stood up and as he was about to walk away he felt a grasp upon his hand, Adrien stopped to turn and see that Marinette was holding his hand and nearly pulling him down towards her in a feel of desperation, "I'm sorry but… could you maybe… stay with me tonight? It's okay if you don't want to I just-" before Marinette could continue Adrien got the hint and got into the same bed as the designer, they were barely an inch a part as they realized this both their faces started becoming a baby pink shade, "Th-thank you Adrien" Marinette snuggled up to Adrien closer as she wanted more reassurance, "Anytime Mari, I'm always here, remember that" Adrien pulled Marinette closer toward him so that they were cuddling together and her head was resting against his chest and Adrien's head was slightly leaning on top of Mari's head.

Adrien's eyes opened from his slumber the next morning, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned and stretched his body out, he could still feel Marinette's arms wrapped around his waist, and it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon. He smiled as he hugged her tighter and closer to him, he sighed at the feeling of her warmth against his arms and slightly exposed stomach, the blonde could hear a giggle coming from Marinette and a hum of delight, he assumed she was having a beautiful dream, he gave a slight chuckle to himself as he planted a kiss upon the bluenette's hair.

There was a sudden high pitched husk voice coming from Marinette, "Hehe, oh Adrien"

The blonde could feel his whole body stiffen at the sound of his name and looked down at Mari, ' _She still has her eyes closed… Is she still dreaming? About me?"_ Adrien thoughts were cut off when he heard he giggle again but sound more like a… pleasurable sound… "Chat, Hehe, stop it" ' _Crap… She sounds so sexy with that giggle…. Wait did she just moan and call out Chat?'_ Adrien's thoughts were again cut off by the feeling of something sweet and soft touching his lips… it was Marinette's lips against his jaw, he went to look straight down at her and suddenly was connected lips. It was certainly a shock but he didn't really seem to mind the kiss, so he just let her continue with her sleep actions… Suddenly Marinette's lips were absent from his and a jolt like motion on the matress, Adrien's eyes opened very slowly like he was just coming out of a trance, but he did feel like he was in a trance, he saw Marinette looking down at him with widened eyes, her hands covering her mouth in shock and she seemed to be breathing very heavily, let alone she was sitting on his hips, she quickly shot up off the bed near on frantically yelling _"I'm sorry!"_ Adrien just chuckled and tried to reassure Marinette that it was fine.

"I-I didn't know what came over me… I'm so sorry" Marinette stuttered as she went to get a glass of water

"Mari, i-it's fine, really, you were just dreaming and well I ugh… I actually didn't really mind the kiss," Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his head as he could feel a shade of red was appearing upon his cheeks

Marinette was blushing herself and was pretty much on cloud nine from the kiss, until she snapped back to reality, "O-okay, umm we should get ready for the Opening Gala" Marinette stuttered. Adrien was also snapped back to reality himself when he hear heard Marinette closing the bathroom door behind her, _'Oh right getting ready for the Gala'_ Adrien thought to himself as he went to gather up things he needed to bring that night.

A few moments later he had got all of his cloths prepared to get changed into after a quick shower, he opened the bathroom door expecting there to be no one but forgetting the fact that Marinette was still probably in the bathroom getting changed for the day a head of them, he looked dead straight at her near naked body, her hair clung to her neck and shoulders as it was still slightly wet. Her legs looked super strong, he had never thought that a sweet girl like her would have those types of legs, her body was all toned and very fit, Adrien couldn't help but to just stare at all of her beauty, his eyes widened and jaw dropped as his eyes looked down at her ass, she wore a cutie pair on panties that only just covered her ass cheeks they were a light shade a red with lace as the finishing hem trim, holy crap was it a beautifully curved toned butt, the model didn't notice his hand reaching out to touch it until he backed away from the bathroom and ran to the sink of the kitchen to splash water on his face, _'Crap I-I-I just saw Marinette near on naked, fuck, shit, fuck… Holy crap see looked beautiful as ever, okay stay cool Adrien, stay cool'_ the green-eyed model thought to himself frantically.

A few moments later Marinette came out of the bathroom in her outfit while drying her hair with the towel, she looked over at Adrien whom was sitting down with his head in his hands he seemed to be in some sort of distress.

"Umm… Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked with concern as she walked over to the green-eyed model, Adrien looked up at her and was instantly hypnotized by the sight of a goddess that was kneeling down right in front of him; Marinette was wearing a simple sweet heart maxi dress, it was a beautiful crimson red with black shoulder straps, everything about her was beautiful, perfect and flawless, "Adrien?" Marinette's voice broke the blonde's thoughts, "Ah y-yeah I'm fine M-Marinette" Adrien stuttered "Are… are you done with the bathroom? I need to get ready myself", Marinette nodded as she made herself a coffee, _'Hmm he seems a bit jumpy today… Hope it wasn't because of earlier'_ Marinette thought as she could feel her heart sinking a little as she took a few sips of her coffee.

A few moments went by and Adrien was now fully dressed and out of the shower, he wore a white buttoned up two piece collar shirt, with a black blazer and a nice simple pair of black jeans, he walked out and saw Marinette fixing up her hair to make it look wavy with a beach hair kind of look, her make up was simple as usual, (not that she needed any to make her look beautiful), "Wow Mari, you… you look amazing" Adrien complimented, Marinette could feel her face heating up and her heart beating from the compliment, she slowly turned her head in Adrien's direction and was a little gob smacked but how he looked also, "Th-thank you Adrien, you look very h-handsome too" Adrien could feel his cheeks heating up from the designers compliment.

Marinette stared dead straight at one of the buttons on his shirt, she stood up and walked towards Adrien, he didn't realise what was going on as he was fixing up his hair, he felt Marinette tug on his shirt to examine the button more, "M-Marinette, what are you d-doing?" the blonde stuttered as he looked down as to what the designer was doing, "One of your buttons is coming lose so I'm going to fix it" Adrien thanked her for the wardrobe malfunction help, they sat done across from each other, Marinette didn't take long on fixing up the button, she pricked herself once by accident as she was locked onto Adrien's emerald green eyes for a moment Adrien thanked her again once more before heading out to their first event.

The open gala was not a disappointment to say the least the fashion was amazing, all the trends, the colors, Marinette couldn't be more excited about this event, she was glowing with passion and inspiration to bring back home, Adrien couldn't help but to smile and giggle to himself at her happiness and excitement, she reminded him of Ladybug when she got excited about a moment they shared together weeks before they went their separate ways, Marinette and Adrien were approached by some many other guests and CEO's, everyone was really excited to see what they had in-store for their sneak peak of the 'Agreste' fashion line, there were cameras flashing everywhere, a few interviews here and there going about, even one Australian fellow came up to Marinette to bask in her beauty.

"Hello there, you must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my name is Brad" Brad grabbed her hand ever so gently and kissed the back of it, Adrien could fell this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, _'This doesn't feel right… wait am I getting jealous… nah I can't be'_ the blonde model thought to himself as he just stood there quietly and talking with others whom walked by.

"So, have you been enjoying Australia beautiful?" Brad said in a husk flirtatious voice as he went to link arms with Marinette, "Uhh yeah, I love all the different cultures here, it's very inspiration and lovely, I still find it weird that it never snows here" Marinette giggled at her last statement, "Yeah that sure would be a difference to you, would you like to sit with me, it would be an honor to sit next to a designer of the Agreste line" Brad was about to hold her hand and bring her to a near by seat but then Adrien broke it off and held Marinette by the waist and interrupted "Sorry Missouri but my lady and I are already very busy mingling with other designers, au revoir"

' _My lady… no one has ever called me that unless it was from Chat Noir… Chat?'_ Marinette thought in a shock as she was walking off with the blonde hand in hand.

' _Crap why I am getting this jealous what the hell is wrong with me?'_ Adrien thought to himself, as he was speaking to other models and designers about where they work from and what they are looking forward to in trends Marinette couldn't help but to keep thinking in her head how defensive Adrien he was towards Brad when he was… flirting with her? She didn't know what was going on but she needed to find out and fast.

"Agreste I need to talk to you" Adrien tensed up when he heard the determined voice coming from Marinette, "Uh s-sure, is there something wrong?" Adrien was worried at what Marinette wanted was it about this morning or something about the designs models?

"What the hell was that earlier? With Brad what was that? You seemed so defensive and protective of me, is everything alright?"

"O-oh… that umm, to be honest I don't really know what came over me… A-actually to be quiet honest with you I guess I was just… jealous…" Adrien was a stuttering and blushing mess, he couldn't bare to look at Marinette straight in the eyes, _'Crap she's not responding… Is she mad at me for being jealous'_ Adrien heard a little laugh coming from Marinette his eyes snapped open and looked at her like she was a goddess sent from heaven, and she really was at that moment.

Adrien opened his mouth trying not to stutter "S-so, you're not mad at me?", _'Of course you stutter you idiot'_

Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him "Of course I'm not mad, it's actually really adorable that you got jealous", _'Shit did I say that out loud'_

Adrien starting blushing when he heard the designer says those words, Marinette couldn't help it but to blush herself as well, an announcement came on saying that the show was about to start.

After the show it was around about 7:30pm, they were walking about for a while to see the city at night, everything was beautiful at night, all the lights were hypnotically illuminating the night everything seemed to dance into the night.

Adrien took a deep breath before he spook, "Hey Mari" the bluenette hummed in response, "Wo-would you, like to g-go out for dinner? L-like a d-d-….", _'God damn it, why can't I speak'_ Adrien couldn't seem to get the last word out, Marinette giggled in response "Like a date you mean", Adrien nodded like an idiot, "Ye-yeah that… th-that's i-if you want t-to" Adrien stuttered, Marinette looked up at Adrien with an angelic smile of hers "Of course I'd love to" Adrien linked arms with Marinette and they headed off to get dinner.

After Adrien and Marinette had their little date, they walked back to the hotel, and took in all the beauty that Melbourne had to offer them when it came to night fall, usually a date would be they say goodbye and head back to their own homes but they were staying in a co ed hotel room… They both hoped nothing would be too awkward between to two of them.

They reached the hotel and went up to their room, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand ever so gently and said he had an amazing time, they both could feel their faces going red and their hearts pounding like drums as they were leaning closer and closer towards each other, barely an inch away, their noses just touching, they could feel each others breath on their lips, with one swift move Adrien lightly lifts up Mari to give her a sweet simple kiss on the lips like she had done that very morning, they broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a bit as both of their cheeks deepened in color, they had agreed that they need to get some rest as they had other shows to attend to, let alone some interviews too.

"Bonne Nuit Princesse" Adrien leaned down to give Marinette a light kiss on forehead in a husk voice.

Mari kissed his cheek back, "Bonne Nuit Minou" she said with an angelic sweet voice.

The next day comes around and they were getting ready to attend the 'David Jones' runway show, it was a lovely sunny day for Melbourne so Marinette decided to wear a nice pair of light blue jeans with a few rips in it across the knee, and a simple designed shirt from the Agreste line, it was red with black dots on it, it came from the Ladybug and Chat Noir limited edition range they had, Adrien decided to join her in the casual look and put on his classic normal jeans he would wear, and a black shirt with a green cat paw print in the centre chest area of the shirt.

Adrien and Marinette got to their location and went to check out what was going on backstage, there was makeup being down on people back stage, the models getting ready in they absolutely amazing garments, they decided not to spoil anything else about the collections that they were going to see soon enough, Adrien and Marinette were all going about to head out to get to some seats, there was a high pitched voice in the distance…

" _OMG! Is it really you, oh my gosh, is that you Adrien Agreste"_ a model shouted in the back ground as Marinette and Adrien sharply turned around they saw a model that literally looked like a Cholè replica, "Oh my gosh it is you! Can I get a selfie with you" the thin, tall, blonde model asked nearly in a squeal, before Adrien could respond and tell them that he needed to go the green-eyes model got pulled into a photo with her and other models, Marinette could feel the room getting colder around her… _'Am… Am I getting jealous? Oh come on Marinette it wasn't like you two are an actual thing… Like yeah you went of a somewhat of a date with him but… ugh'_ the bluenette designer thought in her head before coming back to reality as she felt Adrien's arm around her waist, "Sorry girls, I'd love to stay and chat but my princess and I must attend to our seats", all the ladies behind them sighed as they walked off, as they walked off Marinette heard one of them mutter "They look like the perfect couple, too bad they don't realise it yet", Marinette could hear a slight chuckle from Adrien, maybe he had heard with the model said as well… Maybe, just maybe.

They sat down to watch the show, all the different models and garments looked amazing, full of life and wonder, definitely inspirational, there were so many garments that really stood out Marinette really loved a design was a simple playsuit, with off the shoulder sleeves, color was cream with flowered laced mesh for the out-layer of the same color as the base, Adrien was really fond of one of the suits that one of the males wore, it was a normal style suit with a revere collared maroon jacket along with maroon slacks to go with it, black tie for accessory and the under shirt was the classical white.

After the show had finished the duo decided to get a late lunch, they both agreed to go to a café that Adrien had suggested as he had already been there to treat out the sweets (being the sweet tooth that he is), Marinette agrees and followed him towards this so called "mouth watering" café, they went to order what they wanted and sat down with their beverages of choice, Adrien got a salted caramel thick shake where as Marinette just got a latté, they discussed more about the show and what they had noted down to bring back home and what trends they got from there Marinette pointed out that the off-the-shoulder was definitely coming into trend here. When they got back to the hotel Marinette decided even though it was early to but she wanted to be comfortable so the bluenette decided get changed into her PJ's and wiped away all of the makeup she wore that day, Adrien couldn't help but to adore the designers natural beauty of her skin and the way her hair naturally fell on her shoulders, once Marinette was done in the bathroom Adrien went in their to clean up and get changed himself as he also wanted to be comfortable after a long afternoon in a suit, he came out and noticed Marinette already passed out, the blonde sighed to himself "God she looks so cute" the green-eyed model muttered to himself, he walked over towards Marinette's bed and placed a kiss her on the forehead, "Goodnight Mari, sweet dreams", he wanted to hug her but didn't want to disturb her slumber.

The next day came around and today it was the Puma runway, Marinette was really excited about this one, even though it was a rainy sort of day she still wanted to fit with the theme before the runway Marinette suggested they have a little outing around the city again and go out for lunch before the runway, Marinette wore a nice pair of black yoga pants with 2 thin lime green stripes down the sides of both legs, not to mention they looked absolutely amazing on her and a grey crop top with a light green paw print on the left shoulder to add with the look, she put her hair in a tight-ish braid, Adrien couldn't help but to look at how amazing she looked, the yoga pants were leaving near on nothing to the imagination, her ass look amazing, the crop top was very flattering to suit the look also, everything about her outfit was amazing, her hair was amazing, the simple 'natural' look makeup she had worn for years always looked beautiful, but he would always rather prefer her naturally. Marinette noticed Adrien was staring and started to giggle he was snapped back to reality when he heard the bluenette's giggle as he continued to get ready himself.

Marinette decided it was her turn to peep a little, she didn't mean to stare at him for that long but she couldn't get her eyes off of his well toned abs Marinette nearly chocked at the sight, he was wearing track pants that were part of the brand Puma, he slipped in a black grey tank top that Marinette had attached Ladybug's symbol on it as she knew he admired Ladybug as she did with Chat Noir, when he was finishing styling his hair to spike it up a little Marinette instantly sharply looked away so he wouldn't notice but he did noticed a little strand of jet blue hair at the door frame before seeing it disappear, with a slight smirk he walked out of the bathroom and got his plain black jacket on, Marinette also did the same with her jacket.

They went out to a nice restaurant near Fed Square for their lunch, the duo were discussing what they were hoping to see in this runway, Marinette pointed out that she would love to check out the store the next day as they were going to take a day for themselves to have a break and relax do a bit of shopping before the other show they were attending and a private event they were personally invited to, Adrien thought it would a lovely idea for them to check out the store the next day, catch some relaxation and maybe get some shopping done too.

After they had their lunch they headed to the runway show, it was the same scenery as the David Jones runway but people wore more casual and comfortable clothing than high end fancy clothing, Adrien and Marinette went back stage to check out how everything was going, Marinette went around to the models asking whether they needed help getting into garments or have a fix up anything up quickly, nothing needed to be done other than getting a few selfies here and there from the models as they were fans of Marinette's work, one model took an interested liking to Adrien and walked over to him in a sass as walk, Marinette took note of this so she turned to see how she looked and the model that was walking towards Adrien instantly reminded her of Lila, she decided to just pushed it aside… until she started ears dropping.

"Oh hey, Adrien right? I'm Hilly, nice to meet you" Hilly spoke in a flirty way, Adrien instantly thought Hilly reminded him of Lila as well.

"H-Hi Hilly, nice to meet you too" Adrien stuttered as he tried to get out of the weird situation, his been around enough models like this to know their intentions especially when his the son of Gabriel Agreste and French too… Adrien gave a quick glance at Marinette that seemed to scream _'Help Me!'_

Marinette took note of Adrien's expression on her face and rolled her eyes as she chuckled to herself, she had to excuse herself from the models she was mingling with to go over and save the poor cinnamon roll.

Adrien could feel his eyes drawing towards Marinette's hips as she walked towards him; her hips were swaying back and forth so smoothly never missing a beat as she walked he couldn't get his eyes off of them. It was only til Marinette coughed a little to get his attention is when the blonde came back to reality.

"Oh Hilly this is my… my uuhh" Adrien stuttered he didn't know what to call her, associate, designer… girlfriend?

"I'm his associate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nice to meet you Hilly" Marinette finished Adrien's sentence, he seemed to be nervous about it but didn't know why

"Oh yeah I've heard of you, you're designs are lovely… so you're like his close partner or something? Like girlfriend or what ever" Hilly said in a sassy tone.

"N-no we're not…" the bluenette stuttered, _'well… we could be'_ the blonde model thought to himself.

Before Marinette could even finish talking Hilly had interrupted her "Oh, good, maybe I might see you after the show then Adrien" she flirtatiously said as Hilly was slowly approaching Adrien more making him back up until he bumped one of the tables, he could feel his face becoming flushed.

" _Hilly, you needed to be with the girls rehearsing!"_ another fellow model called out to her

Hilly huffed in anger, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, don't get you're panties in a twist" she turned to make eye contact with Adrien "See you 'round, look out for me dancing" with that she winked and skipped off to join the others, Marinette gave out a huff of frustration, "Hey, are you okay?" Adrien asked as he turned Marinette to look up at him, "Uh, ye-yeah she just reminds me of Lila… Kinda frustrated me a little, but don't worry about it" Marinette sighed, Adrien took note of the way the bluenette was acting.

"Oh… is someone jealous" Adrien sassed at her with a smirk on his face

The bluenette felt a giggle escape her lips "Heh, you wish kitty" she sassed back to Adrien.

Adrien never really questioned Marinette's nickname for him, he really liked it actually, considering he would act like a kitten when their was soft fabric around, they went to take their sits before the show started, and there she was Hilly and two other models in their outfits dancing to introduce the first collection of the runway, everything look so amazing, it was funky and sporty, a few other collections went by and the final song came on to show all the models including the three dancers, it was a really well know song "Worth it By Fifth Harmony", Marinette actually really liked the song, even though she noticed Hilly pretty much bending over backwards just trying to show off to Adrien but Marinette completely ignored her and started dancing a little herself, Adrien couldn't help but to glance at Mari's dancing every now and then, he thought it was really cute and chuckled internally to himself.

"Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it" Marinette muttered to herself and assumed no one had heard her she continued to enjoy the music, Adrien smirked to himself as he heard her say those lyrics _'Oh I would… wait what… Adrien stop thinking those things… but still… No Adrien no, you're a gentleman… but still… Adrien no!.'_ Adrien thought to himself as he chuckled under his breath and mentally slapped himself in the face.

After the show had finished Adrien noticed Hilly already looking for him, without hesitation he grasped onto Marinette's hand to get out of there as soon as possible, they felt like they 15 year olds again like they were hiding from their parents or better yet, their best friends when they tried to hook'em up constantly when they were cool with just being friends, once Adrien and Marinette were safe to be out in the open to walk about they went around the city, the lights at night were beautiful, Marinette was taking in everything around her.

"Isn't this beautiful Adrien, I'm glad I got to spend these moments with an amazing person like you" Marinette sighed and also maaaaybe flirted

Adrien sighed at the glow showing upon Marinette's face "Yeah… Beautiful… Just like you"

Marinette snapped her attention to Adrien and could feel herself blushing as she locked onto his vibrant emerald eyes, Adrien's eyes were also locked onto her azure eyes, they could feel each other's bodies getting closer and closer towards each other, their noses just touching, they could feel each other's breath on the other's lips, Marinette placed both her hands on his shoulders and Adrien grasped the sides of Marinette's waist to pull her closer towards him…

"A-Adrien?" Marinette stuttered

"Hmm, what's wrong Mari" Adrien pulled back a bit thinking if he had done something wrong as he looked down at Marinette with concern.

"A-as much this seems all romantic and everything I-I don't know if… I don't know, d-do you know think this would affect our work and friendship…" Marinette stuttered as she looked up innocently at Adrien, as she was thinking about past events that had happened over the nearly 2 weeks together.

Adrien understood where she was coming from and was willing to stop when she said so, "I don't think it'll affect anything, but I do respect your choices and will always fellow behind them, so if you want to we can stop and head back to the hote-" Before the blonde model could finish he felt Marinette's lips clash into his, none-the-less he kissed he back very passionatly and seemed very needy too, their lips moved with each other and eventually their tongues were dancing together.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath and look at each other

"Wow…" They both sighed in sync as they just stared at each other in awe, "Uhh, w-we should probably head back to the h-hotel" Marinette stuttered, Adrien nodded in agreement as they walked back to the hotel hand and hand.

They got back to the hotel and they got changed into their PJ's, again it had seemed Marinette was passed out already, ' _She's probably drained from the girl Hilly, god she's so damn cute'_ he kissed her fore head again and said goodnight as he tucked her in more, he went to walk off to his own bed but got held back by Marinette's hand reaching out for his hand, the blonde looked down at the designer as she ross up from her bed slightly, "Is everything oka-" before Adrien could finish his sentence Marinette pulled him closer and kissed him again, it was a quick sweet kiss on the lips, "Can… can you stay with me tonight again? O-only if you want to" the designer stuttered, without a second thought Adrien pulled the covers over and slipped in with her and wrapped his arms around the bluenette cuddled up to her, she placed her head in the conch of his neck and Adrien placed his head on top of Mari's head, he kissed her head again.

"Goodnight princess" Adrien whispered in the husked tired voice

Marinette yawned "Goodnight kitty"

Marinette woke up and rubbed her eyes to help her wake up, Adrien seemed to be that he was still asleep and was still cuddling her waist and was pretty much snuggling up to her more, she ran her fingers through his soft, silky blonde hair, Adrien hummed at the feeling of someone playing with his hair, he sleepily opened his eyes and looked up to see the beautiful bluenette he called a goddess, she literally felt like a goddess to him, the way she would be so caring from everyone and everything no matter what, the way she glowed every time that she smiled, her eyes would gleam as they looked into someone's eyes as she talked to them.

"Good morning Adrien" Marinette yawned as she continued to stroke his hair.

Adrien gave out a little rumble from his chest like a purr or something "Morning Mari" he sighed back to her and he pulled her in closer for a cuddle and kissed her cheek.

Marinette giggled at the action as she pushed him off a little, "Heh, Adrien, we gotta get up and do some little shopping"

Adrien pouted at her statement, "Aww, do we have to? I mean we could stay here"

Marinette giggled a bit, "Alright _you_ can stay here in bed on your own if you want but I'm getting up and going out shopping, I want to check out Puma and Dangerfield as we're going to that runway tomorrow, which means you'll have no one to cuddle, seeing as you're a needy kitty and all" Marinette teased and giggled as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to change, Adrien merely just watched her as she walked to the bathroom, _'Hmm, she's super cute, when should I ask her? Today? Tonight? Tomorrow?'_ Adrien contemplated to himself as he also got up to get ready for the day, he got into some jeans that were like a midnight blue, and a black shirt with the Agreste symbol on the shoulder, he neatened up his hair up a little and got some simple black vans on.

Marinette walked out of the bathroom and Adrien made a quick glance and looked away, _'Holy crap she is so god damn cute'_ Marinette was wearing light blue jeans that had seem to have faded quite a lot on the thighs, she wore another crop top that was white with a little flower coming from her shoulder and light pink flats, it reminded Adrien of the shirt she would wear at school back when they were younger, he noticed Marinette was making coffee, with a smirk he walked over towards Mari and whispered into her ear "You look beautiful" which made her slightly jolt at the feeling of his breath on her neck, Marinette tried to gather her thoughts as she tried to calm herself down "P-please don't ever do that again" she stuttered in a rush of words, "Heh, sorry about that Mari, I was just telling you the truth" Adrien scratched the back of his neck as he could feel his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, the bluenette also blushed slightly as well, "T-thank you Adrien" Marinette stuttered as she giggled a little while she reached up and kissed his cheek.

They headed out to check out more of Melbourne while also going to a shops, they first checked out the Puma store, Marinette had gotten a few things to try on, Adrien did the same.

Marinette asked Adrien to help her out to decided which one to get, even though she was a designer herself she still always needed a second or third opinion on matching clothing, the first outfit she came out in is a black crop exercise with gold trim around the neckline and armhole and black tracksuit pants with two golden stripes down the outer sides of the pants both with the panther logo, "So Adrien what do you think?" Marinette asked cripplingly, Adrien being the dork he was the blonde looked up at Marinette a instantly blushed as he saw Marinette checking herself out in the mirror, the designer turned to face him, "Adrien, are you okay?" the designer asked in concern _'His face looks really flushed… Is he getting a fever'_ , Marinette's thoughts got interrupted by one of the retail workers "Ohh that looks super cute on you miss" she cooed "Hah, your boyfriend seems to think so too, look at his blushing" Marinette jolted at the statement as did with Adrien too as he snapped back to reality, "I uhh, ye-yeah it's super c-cute on you M-Mari" he blushed harder as he scratched the back of his head, _'He didn't deny the fact of him being my boyfriend… aww how cute heh… wait Mari no don't get ahead of yourself… yeah we guys might of kissed but still…'_ Marinette thought to herself before going back in the change room to get into her normal clothing.

They headed to the store Dangerfield afterwards and Marinette wanted to get beautiful dress for tomorrows runway show, Adrien was use to doing this sort of shopping so he allowed her to do what ever she pleased as he looked at all the patterned fabrics verifying from the woman's to the men's section too, he heard Marinette calling him over.

He walked over to the change room making sure not to look in the change room just incase she wasn't decent yet, "What did you need Marinette?" Adrien asked Marinette through the closed door.

She walked out of the change room she was occupied in, "Could you zip me up, it's kinda difficult to do up invisible zips on my own", Adrien slightly chocked on his own breath as she turned her back to him, her exposed back was a breathtaking sight, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, he zipped up the dress before placing a kiss on her shoulder blade, Marinette felt shivers going down her spine at the contact of the blonde's lips on her shoulder, "Ahh, A-Adrien, what… what was that for?" the bluenette stuttered as she turned to face him, "Sorry Mari, you… you just looked beautiful, sorry I-I won't do it again i-if you don't want me to" Adrien stuttered as he reached behind the back of his neck he could feel a slight blush appearing on his cheeks again, she giggled at his reaction and blushed herself "It's okay Adrien, felt weird but I umm… I don't mind", Adrien reached for her hand and kissed the back of it "Thank you princess, by the way, that dress you look absolutely stunning in it", Marinette could feel a slight blush upon her face, "Heh, th-thanks Adrien… Anyways what do you think of the dress?" Marinette did a twirl showing off her dress, it was from the newest collection that Dangerfield were going to have the dress was a 50's style inspired dress color was white with red cherry print, featuring a v-neckline and a retro hourglass silhouette with tulle at the lining for extra fullness, Adrien's jaw nearly dropped as she twirled around, she looked so beautiful in the dress, _'Okay Adrien calm down and just take a deep breath and… try and keep it together man'_ Adrien thought to himself as he collected his thoughts together, "W-wow Marinette, you look even more stunning then ever…. Like that you're not already stunning" Adrien felt the words escape him without realizing until last minute, _'Oh god did I just say that out loud, okay Adrien stay cool and just play it off…'_ Adrien thought as he was attempted to collect himself again, Marinette simply giggled and thanked him as she went back to change into her normal clothes.

After the shopping they went out for lunch at a nice somewhat formal restaurant, it had the perfect atmosphere, not too busy and not to quite either, Marinette was on social media looking out for anything important and keeping up with trends of course being a designer she would need to do that a lot, Adrien on the other hand was admiring a lot of the sweets on the menu, he may be older and still a model but his love for sweets never went away.

After eating Adrien and Marinette went to go for a nice walk in one of the Melbourne gardens, the sun was setting early Marinette couldn't help but to think about last night and today… She couldn't help but to wonder why Adrien was being so… flirty? She sighed as her mind kept thinking back on the different events that had happened today, the kisses, hugs even the compliments were getting to her… _'No Marinette, don't let it get to your head, you need to keep the professional relationship between you and Adrien damn it…'_ Marinette's thoughts were interrupted by Adrien's voice calling out to her.

Marinette shock her head and brought her attention to Adrien, "Huh, s-sorry Adrien I was lost in thought, what did you say?"

Adrien chuckled "It's okay Mari, what were you lost in thought about? If you don't mind me asking of course"

"I uhh… uuhh, well…" Marinette sighed "Well, to be honest, I-I was thinking about last night and today… well mostly today… W-well I gotta ask, why… why were you being so affectionate towards me" Marinette could feel a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, _'Oh mon dieu, she knows she must know… wait Marinette did say she didn't mind it… Wait is she blushing… Hold it together Adrien, it's about time you told her'_ Adrien's thoughts escaped him as he felt his body pulling towards the designer, "uh A-Adrien?" she stuttered, _'Wow, it's been a while since I've stuttered out his name like that…'_ Marinette's thoughts were quickly cut off by the husk voice from Adrien "Marinette"

Marinette stood there frozen at his husk voice addressing her; _'Keep it together Marinette, keep it together and answer him god damn it'_ Marinette mentally slapped herself for just thinking and not responding to him "Ye-yes A.. Adrien?"

"N... Nothing, we… we should head back to the hotel before it gets late. Marinette could feel her heart sink a little but then mentally slapped herself as she should of seen this coming. They walked back to the hotel awkwardly _'You idiot, why didn't you just ask her'_

They got back to the room; Adrien and Marinette were getting ready for bed as they had the next runway the next day, Marinette was making hot chocolate in hope to calm her nerves again, Marinette felt a presents behind her, she slightly turned her head and saw only blonde hair and a corner of Adrien's green eyes, "S-sorry about earlier, just got a bit more on my mind than I thought" Adrien spoke to her and apologies for his behavior earlier, "It's okay Adrien, I have a lot on my mind too, did you want a hot chocolate also" Marinette asked, Adrien nodded at the kind offer "Thanks Marinette, you're amazing you know" Adrien said while waited patiently for his hot chocolate to be made, the bluenette could feel her cheeks getting warming and assuming she was becoming a light pink in the cheeks as she handed the blonde his own hot chocolate Marinette quickly finished her drink as she just wanted to just go to bed, Adrien soon finished his and settled himself into his own bed also, he was too restless and couldn't help the fact of thinking he might of hurt Marinette…

"Mari, are you awake?" Adrien asked in concern as he sat on the edge of his bed looking at Marinette's bed "Yeah… I can't sleep" Marinette stated as she chocked up a little, "I'm really sorry about earlier" Adrien went to sit on Marinette's bed, "I really am sorry"

"It's fine Adrien really… can… can I umm… cuddle up to you?" the designer hesitated to ask the blonde but she managed to get the words past her mouth and into the air, "S-sure" Adrien stuttered as he went to cuddle the bluenette, he could hear her holding back some tears, Adrien cuddled up to her more like a cat would which seemed to make her giggle "You're such a need kitty aren't you" Marinette said as she sniffed back her tears, Adrien took that as she was cheering up so he snuggled into her neck more and chuckled a little "Why my lady? Is it bugging you?", Marinette froze a little at the new nick name…

 _Ladybug sighed, "This is no time for your cat puns Chat"_

 _Chat Noir chuckled "Why my lady? Is it… BUGging you?" a smirked appeared on his face as he said the next pun._

 _Ladybug rolled her eyes but quick to turn to a smile as she chuckled quietly to herself_

The sudden flashback had caught Marinette off guard, she couldn't help but to smile at it, "Anything wrong Mari?" Adrien asked in a husk voice

"N-nothing Adrien, just a little tired, goodnight minou" Marinette yawned as she kissed his forehead

Adrien hummed at the contact of the kiss "Goodnight princess"

The next morning Marinette woke up in Adrien's arms and smiled at the memory of yesterday, the way they ended yesterday on a good note was great, Marinette slowly released herself from the blondes grasp to get up to make coffee for the both of them, Marinette still very sleepy grabbing the nearest shirt near her, grabbed the cup of coffee and sat on Adrien's bed as she didn't want to disturb his slumber by sitting on her bed, she took a few sips as she went through social media and checked out the instagram and snapchat of MSFW.

Marinette heard soft and muffled groaning from the bed Adrien was sleeping in; he rolled over to face her "Morning" Adrien said as a yawn escaped from him, "Morning to you too sleepy head" Marinette replied back with a slight giggled escaping her lips as she handed him his cup of coffee, Adrien thanked her for the coffee then chuckled when he realized what Marinette was wearing.

Marinette looked at Adrien slightly confused, "What are you laughing about?"

There was a little smirk appearing on Adrien's face, "Oh nothing… Just you look really cute in my buttoned up shirt, not too loose or too tight on you, it's really adorable on you" he chuckled a little

Marinette could feel her cheeks warming up, and was near on freaking out about wearing Adrien's top by accident, "O-oh, s-sorry Adrien"

Adrien chuckled at the sight of her stuttering, the blonde placed both of their cups down on the side table and prowled towards Marinette placing a sweet kiss against her cheek, Marinette could feel her face becoming more red than before if that was even possible, for her it seemed like it, the bluenette could feel Adrien pushing her back onto the bed, and a kiss was place on the designers lips it eventually became more and more needy as the kiss deepened, the bluenette designer broke the kiss thinking if this continued it would make things way more awkward than what they were last night, then all of her sudden she heard her phone vibrating, frustratingly trying to grab her phone to see what it was but for some reason Adrien kept on stopping her from grabbing it, with a smirk Marinette channeled her old alter ego's personality and rolled Adrien and herself over to switch positions, she practically pinned him down, it caught Adrien off guard _'Is it bad that this is really turning me on? Agh stop it Adrien be a gentleman'_ Marinette smiled down at Adrien in the most devious and teasing way possible, Adrien's face felt like it was burning he assumed all of his face was red when he heard Marinette giggling all to innocently, she looked at her phone as to why is was vibrating so much.

"Crap, we're going to be late for the runway if we don't get a move on right now" Marinette rushed around getting everything together, her hair and makeup were quick to being done she placed her dress on and asked for Adrien to help her with the zip again, he was pretty much already done as he just put on some jeans and a sailor like shirt on to suit the theme of what Dangerfield was going for already, they were out of the door within minutes of getting ready. Even though Marinette rushed to get ready Adrien still thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

When the duo got to the runway they went over to socialize with other CEO's and guests of Dangerfield, one of the girls from backstage came out in a minor panic "One of the girls can't model, we are down one model what do we do" Marinette and Adrien instantly recognized the girl by her little soft voice, she was an old friend of theirs, it was Rose, "The… The model that was… suppose to wear… that dress… she's not coming" Rose panted as she tried to catch her breath and pointed at the dress Marinette was wearing, Rose then suddenly realized whom was right in front of her, " _Ohmygod! Adrien, Marinette!"_ the short blonde haired girl nearly shouted, "Hey Rose, what's this about missing a model?" Adrien asked in concern.

Once Rose had collected herself more she caught her breath and explained; "You see the model whom was suppose to model with me and another girl at the end isn't here due to breaking her ankle, and well she was suppose to wear what your wearing Marinette, like seriously Marinette, you have the look for this runway, the hair, the makeup, the dress, everything" Rose then gasped at an idea popping into her head " _ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Mari! You should totally model for with us for the ending"_ Marinette could feel herself nearly fainting at the suggestion, she was flattered but was more behind the senses than being on the field when it came to these sort of things.

"Oh uhh th-thanks Rose but I couldn't-" Before Marinette could even finish her sentence Adrien spoke up.

"Marinette you should totally model" Adrien said enthusiastically while blushing a little… well maybe a lot more than how would usually blush.

"A-Adrien, I'm no model" Marinette stuttered as she was hiding a blush away

The green-eyed model scratched the back of his neck "W-why not, you're beautiful" the bluenette blushed harder as the compliment was said, Rose just giggled and pulled Marinette back stage "Great so it's settled, come on Mari I'll show you what we're doing"

Adrien went to sit down before the show started, _'Wow, I wish Plagg were here to help me keep calm about everything that is going on, okay Adrien keep it cool'_ the model thought to himself as the show was about to start, a few minutes went by of the show and soon enough three girls showed up in the corner, a brunette girl, Rose, then Marinette, they all looked wonderful but Adrien's vision seemed to be locked onto Marinette and blur out everything else around her, even though she was a clumsy girl still when she was focused on something she would never miss a beat of what she was doing, the way they strut their stuff was amusing and they were doing all these cute little gestures, blowing kisses, doing twirls, Adrien could clearly see that Marinette was enjoying herself and feeling very confident, it was really adorable seeing that side of her, the girls blew another kiss to the audience before heading back stage.

Marinette came out from being backstage, most of her makeup was wiped off as they needed to make her features more bolder, Adrien pretty much ran up to her to hug and almost kissed her, "Mari you look so amazing up there… I-I can't even describe how stunning you looked", Marinette couldn't help but the blush, "Th-thank you Adrien, we umm, we should go get some lunch yeah?" the designer stuttered as she tried to hide her blushing from his compliment, "Yeah, we should go get something, after you my lady" Adrien gestured towards the door after saying goodbye to Rose whom wished them a good future together, even though Rose knew they weren't a couple she still always knew anyways just by looking at how the duo act around each other.

After they had their lunch the duo headed back to the hotel and just listened to music, they both had mutual tastes in music so there was no arguing over the music they listened to, especially when it came to Jagged Stone, Marinette decided to make some hot chocolate again and offered Adrien one which he agreed to of course, as the music was playing a familiar song came on, they remembered dancing to it for one of their school dances, Marinette without realizing started swaying her hips and body to the music as she was remembering how her and Adrien danced that night, it was like a salsa dance with some grace in it like the waltz, as Marinette was remembering how that night went Adrien seemed to remember also as he hands came in contact with her waist and span her around to face him, "May I have this dance Marinette?" Adrien requested as he kneeled down to kiss the back of her hand, exactly the way he did the first time asking her, Marinette giggled and accepted the sweet request she couldn't refuse.

They danced around though-out the whole song, as the song ended Adrien dipped Marinette like he had done the first time but this time he finished the dance with a quick kiss placed onto the designers lips, instead of blushing and pulling her up like he had did at the school dance. Adrien broke the kiss and pulled the bluenette up so that she was now stabilized in her balance, but soon after something came over Marinette something that she couldn't describe… like she was desperate for something, she decided to go with what ever that feeling was and soon enough a confidence wave hit her like a train, she pushed Adrien against a wall and started to kiss him passionatly, Adrien of course kissed back and wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist, each time the kiss had deepened it seemed to get more passionate and needy, a little moaned breath escaped Marinette's lips as she felt Adrien's hands grapping her thighs and wrapping them around his waist, he couldn't help but to change the dominance around by pinning Marinette against the wall this time and kissed down her neck, "Mon Dieu, A-Adrien" Marinette moaned breathlessly, that moan seemed to have turned Adrien on slightly to a point where it scared him a little, he was a gentleman he didn't want to move too fast, the blonde slowly let her down from around his waist, "S-sorry, I was going a bit too fast wasn't I?" he stuttered as he looked down at Marinette in an apologetic look, she blushed at the thought of Adrien being such a gentleman, he certainly hasn't changed in that, Marinette sighed and looked up at Adrien "Honestly Adrien I don't know how to answer that, I really liked it and I wouldn't of stopped you but yeah now that you mention it, I-I guess it was a bit fast" she raised herself on the pads of her feet and kissed his cheek "But in all honestly I wouldn't mind that if next time we get in to the heat of the moment again, I wouldn't mind trying that again, th-that's if you'll be willing to do so" the blue-eyed designer said seductively as she slightly stuttered, Adrien swore this girl was going to be the death of him one day, "Ye-yeah, that… that sounds amazing p-princess" Adrien stuttered as he felt his face burning up again.

They continued listening to music until the sun was going down, it was a chilly-ish night but it was barely able to watch the sunset outside; Marinette took a deep breath in and sighed to herself, Adrien chuckled a little "Something has gotten you in a good mood, what is it?" the designer looked up at the green-eyed model, she flashed a little sweet smile at him, "Heh, oh nothing just thinking about stuff" Marinette could still feel her lips trembling from what had happened a few hours ago, she lightly touched her own lips as she looked down at the view below them, Adrien could feel a smirk appearing upon his face, he walked up behind her and pulled her in for a hug and softly yet swiftly kissed her cheek, the bluenette giggled at the contact and instantly turned around to face him and giggled more as she teasingly pushed him away, it felt like it got more and more intense between the model and designer, Marinette gave him a kiss on the lips and it felt like it was getting more intense the bluenette thought this would be perfect to break the kiss to tease him, she pulled back to break the kiss, Adrien went to follow her lips but were stopped by Marinette's index finger, she could hear him whimper through his closed lips, "heh, down kitty, can't spoil everything at once now can we", the blonde smiled back and his crush, _'She's so perfect, mon dieu, I wish I could just kiss her all night'_ he thought to himself before pulling Marinette in for a hug, "We should probably get some sleep, it's the closing ceremony tomorrow" she whispered in a near tone of seduction which made the model nearly chock, "Ye-yeah, we… we sh-should" Adrien stuttered.

Adrien and Marinette woke up to the sound of their alarms going off, the blonde turned off both of the alarms and continued to snuggle up with the bluenette more it wasn't until Marinette woke up a bit more when she realized what was cuddling her… _'Hmm he must of come into bed with me while the storm passed last night'_ the bluenette thought to herself as she chuckled a little under breath, "Adrien… we gotta get up" she mumbled as she felt Adrien's lips connect with her lips, the designer could feel her lips were trembling again at the touch of the blonde's soft sweet lips, his hands roamed up and down her sides, every touch seems to send all these feelings and shivers down her spine, she couldn't get over how sensitive her body was feeling at the very moment, "A-Adrien… As much as I want to continue th-this we need to get up and get ready for today" Marinette mumbled as she slightly pushed Adrien off of her, he was hovering over her at arms length, practically nearly pinning her down to the bed, he lowered himself down like he was doing push ups, each time he lowered down he would place a kiss Marinette's cheeks, neck or lips. The bluenette just giggled at the well-toned model that she was proud to call her best friend… but she really wanted more… _'When should I ask him… today, tonight…?'_ The bluenette frantically thought to herself as she tried to get out of bed again.

"Come on Agreste we need to get up" Marinette mumbled in-between each kiss placed on her soft smooth skin, Adrien whimpered above her with a pouted look on his face, "If you say so beautiful" Adrien said without realizing and placing a kiss upon her forehead, he pushed himself off the bed and reached out to Marinette's hand to help her up, still being pretty sleepy she sat up on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Adrien's waist and laid her head onto his stomach, the blonde merely just chuckled and stroked the bluenette's hair, "Mari, we going to get ready?", Marinette groaned as she pulled herself off the bed and swiftly kissed the blonde model on his jaw, she giggled as she grabbed some clothing and dashed for the bathroom to shower leaving Adrien a bit off guard and just standing there processing what just happened _'Did she just…'_ Adrien chuckled to himself.

"Mari, you're gonna be the death of me you know that right"

Adrien could hear Marinette giggling at that comment as well as hearing the shower running "Is that so Agreste?" Marinette opened the door revealing that all she had covering her was a towel, she was holding it to her chest, Adrien nearly choked on to his unspoken words and was near to falling on to his knees, "Ye-ye-yeah, i-it is s-so" _'Oh god Adrien you're a stuttering mess again, stay cool, stay cool… stay cool Agreste…. Oh god she's coming over and looking at me, talk you idiot'_

"Heh, you know…. I'm looking forward to a little death myself" the bluenette gave the green-eyed model a wink, "I-I-I-I…" Adrien was then a stuttering mess as he could feel his cheeks turn red and heating up, Marinette giggled at him "You know you're adorable when you're stuttering and all flustered like that, come on you can change while I have a shower if you wish" she hesitated to say the next part, "O-or, you could… you know… j-join me" the bluenette said seductively with another wink, Adrien pretty much chocked, _'oh god is she being serious right now… like dead serious'_ , he noticed Marinette biting her lip _'oh god why did you bite your lip… let alone just winked at him… Marinette, do something….'_ The bluenette thought to her self in a panic as she went towards the shower again, Adrien finally snapped out of his trance from the sound of the shower running, and somehow managed to channel his old alter ego and smirked to him self _'Two can play at that game little bug'_ he thought to himself as he walked toward the bathroom.

Adrien needed to control himself, as he seemed to lose control around her with out fail, especially when it came to being in the heat of the moment, he noticed Marinette was still in her bath towel, he closed the bathroom door behind him and suddenly heard fabric fall to the floor behind him, he turned his head over his shoulder and saw the bluenette's back was exposed, without realizing his head started looking down her body, she was very well toned, her waist and hips gave off the smoothest curves of her body, _'wow Mari's ass looks really smooth and refined… I kinda want to… No, no bad Adrien, look at something else other than her butt'_ Adrien thought to himself, in a panic his eyes darted to her legs they look so strong very toned up too, the designer suddenly turned on her heels, Adrien's eyes snapped up to meet up with Marinette's all of her from was exposed to him, _'Mon dieu, this is too much, what did I get myself into… stay calm Agreste, stay calm…'_ his thoughts were cut off when Marinette took a few steps towards him, she giggled and the fact she was making his blush harder than anything before, she got up on her tip toes to reach up and kiss him as she flew her arms around his neck, being half naked himself, with just wearing boxer short briefs, he could feel Marinette's chest pressed up against his as their lips collided and moved within motion of each other, he jolted a little as he felt Mari's toned leg grind against his bulge, he broke the kiss off while still cupping her cheeks he smirked deep down into her azure eyes, "A-Adrien?" the bluenette questioned in confusion and desire, he simply just chuckled under his breath "Two can play at that game princess", Marinette gasp at the feel of cold tiles on her back Adrien practically pinned her against the shower wall, they could feel their breath just touching each other's lips, water was running down their bodies, Adrien couldn't help but to glance at her exposed neck and went straight towards it, Marinette gasp at the feeling of his teeth and tongue darting for her neck and leaving a few little love bites around her collar bone, he wanted to be able to show the world that she belonged to him even though they weren't an item.. Yet.

Marinette kept gasping and moaning as every single fiber of her body was on edge of being more sensitive than ever, Adrien pulled her closer for a kiss, he pulled back and as he did a day or two again the bluenette seemed to want to follow his lips he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, even though he still had his boxers on he didn't want Marinette to see his erected member just yet as he thought it would be an even more of an awkward moment and he respected her, Marinette whined at the absents of Adrien's body, "What's wrong Mari? Cat got you're tongue?" Adrien giggled, "N-no…" the bluenette stuttered as a little laugh escaped her from her lips, "Get out of here and let me finish, go get changed Mr. Agreste" she teased, "As my lady wishes" with a bow the blonde model was out of the room leaving Marinette to her business.

She sighed to herself as the nickname 'My Lady' kept running though her head, like yeah she loves Adrien and it seemed like they were getting closer and closer being a couple… She couldn't get the hero in the black pleather cat suit out of her head as she did miss him dearly and still wanted to know who he really was, _'What am I getting myself into…'_ her thoughts were cut off as Adrien called out "Hey Marinette"

"Ye-yeah" she stuttered calling back out

"I'm just going down to the lobby to get something did you want anything?"

"No, no I'm good, I'll see you when you get back"

"Okay, see you in a few then"

Marinette heard the door shut assuming that Adrien was now gone, she sat down in the shower curling her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees thinking about the memories that she had with Chat Noir as Marinette and Ladybug.

Adrien got down to the lobby and asked for a few things to be delivered to their room, as he and Marinette needed to go out in a few hours for the closing ceremony of MSFW, Adrien went out to the nearest coffee shop and got himself some macaroons and even though Marinette said she didn't want anything the model decided to get her a nice warm latte she would appreciate that, as he was walking back to the hotel to head back to the room he was thinking back to when he had his moments with Ladybug as Adrien and Chat Noir, he got slightly chocked up and upset about not being able to find Ladybug, the model shock his head to come back down from fantasy land to reality.

Once he had reached a few meters away from their room Adrien could hear Marinette singing, strangely enough it was a song that Ladybug and Chat Noir one time as a little duet, her voice was soothing and very much like LB's, he didn't walk in just yet as he wanted to hear more of her singing voice, he put his ear against the door and closed his eyes as he took in every tune.

" _Find me, I'm waiting right here where you left me, still shredded and bruised but I'm breathing, be brave for me ignore their eyes, just try"_

' _She sounds like she's about to cry… Does this song mean something to her as well'_ The model thought to himself as his kept listening to her voice

" _Please remember that I miss you, not caring is so hard to do, everything we learnt together, it's not the same without you there, feels like you were just beside me, how did time go by so quickly, now we're strangers but I miss you, oh I wonder if you miss me too"_

He heard loud cry outs and a thud from inside the room, he instantly rushed in without hesitation to see what was wrong, when the blonde pretty much busted through the door there was Marinette kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her face as she was all curled up on the floor in tears, Adrien rush over in concern and slight panic he addressed her, "M-Mari, what's wrong?" the designer looked up at the green-eyed model and pretty much tackled him with a hug, Adrien hugged her back as he ran his finger tips through her hair, the song was still playing in the back ground, as the song formed into a duet between the two singers Marinette was sobbing more and more, Adrien just held her tighter as he kept telling her that everything was going to be okay.

The song finished a few moments later and Marinette had seemed to calm down a lot more now, "That song seemed to mean a lot to you didn't it" the blond asked in concern.

The bluenette sniffled while wiping the tears away from her face, "Ye-yeah… someone really close to me seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth… well it seems like it"

Adrien thought she was talking about Chat Noir and just disappearing without a trace, he cupped Marinette's face and kissed her forehead ever so gently with passion in hopes to calm her down a bit more, "It'll be okay, I'm pretty sure this friend of yours in somewhere in the world looking for you too" he spoke in near whisper he then thought to himself, _'even though that friend of yours is right here…'_ Adrien thought to himself as he sighed.

"Th-thanks Adrien, you really are amazing you know that, right?" Marinette stated as she lifted herself up off the ground, and offered a reach of hand out to Adrien to help him up, he lifted up off the ground and gave Marinette an unexpected surprise, he pulled her closer to him, he slowly leaned in to give her a soothing kiss, every time their lips collided with each other Marinette always felt like she was going to melt in a puddle of awe but it seemed even more so this time, everything about their kisses seemed very needy and the feeling of desperation of each other, Marinette was the first to break the kiss, the bluenette could feel her cheeks becoming red, she finally looked up at Adrien whom was also faintly blushing back.

"Uhh, w-we should probably get ready for today" Marinette stuttered while backing up from Adrien's grasp

"Ye-yeah, we sh-should" the blonde stuttered back.

When they had finished getting ready they went out for their big day, it wasn't far from the hotel so Marinette and Adrien just walked there, everything about Marinette's outfit was beautiful from the hair to her shoes, her hair was curled and one side was pinned back giving her the 'half hair shaved' look, she was also wearing a black full circle skirt that was at mid-thigh length with knee high black socks with a very cute printed lime green shirt with kitten paws on it and her cute little booted heels were even more adorable, Adrien was wearing his usual blue jeans and a black shirt with a little butterfly symbol on the shoulder, his hair looked wild and free, it reminded Marinette of Chat Noir's hair but she pushed that thought aside because of what had happened earlier.

They were at the event where all the models, make-up artist, designer's and CEO's from nearly all the runways were there, as Marinette looked around she took note of how everyone looked, so many different shapes, colors and figures everyone amazing in their own styles, few designer's were wearing their own labels and others were wearing the latest trends where as Marinette and Adrien were just wearing their new collection from the 'Agreste Line', they were going around mingling with everyone until two models called out in a near high-pitched scream, " _ADRIEN!_ " _,_ Marinette and Adrien turned their heads in the direction of the call, when they caught a glance of the two girls they knew who they were, it was two models making a B-line towards the blonde model nearly pushing Marinette out of the way, Adrien tried to get to her but was blocked off by the two models.

"Oh Adrien you look so handsome" The blonde model complimented, "Oh I never introduced myself, the name's Victoria, can I get another selfie with you", before Adrien could protest she took the selfie.

"Hey Adrien honey, I missed you after the runway the other day" Hilly said with a pout and grabbing his arm to hold it like Cholè use to do back when they were kids, the two models continued to ramble on and on about how good looking Adrien was as much as Marinette is agreeing with their compliments mentally she had, had enough of their bickering towards Adrien, _'Crap am I getting jealous… Haven't felt this way in a while…'_ with that little thought in her head without realizing she felt her body walking towards the trio of models, and Adrien's eyes locked onto the bluenette's eyes as he looked into them he saw the jealousy emotion swimming within her irises, he thought it was actually kinda adorable that she was jealous.

Adrien pulled her in and without stopping to think out his actions hugged and a kiss on the lips that caught Marinette off guard, the connection of their lips sent all of Marinette's senses on a high, she could feel herself practically melting into Adrien's arms as her cheeks flushed a light pink, Victoria and Hilly just stood there in shock "Who the hell are you?" Victoria said with sourness in the tone of her voice, "Oh it's that girl from the Puma runway… I thought you said she wasn't you're girlfriend Adrien, you lied to me" Hilly snapped.

Adrien broke the kiss and simply addressed the girl "Sorry girls but I have never lied to you or anyone in my life, I've been taken for a while now by this beautiful designer, and nobody could get in-between us ever" Marinette could feel herself turning red from what Adrien was saying _'Did he just confess… No, no, that's ridiculous'_ the designer thought to herself as she tried not to get her hopes up, Marinette could feel the blonde's hand around her own taking her to the side of the event and apologies for the two models actions and his own as he wasn't really thinking, the bluenette couldn't help but a giggle a little.

"I-It's okay Adrien, in all honesty I guess I did get a little jealous… Sorry about that" Marinette said looking down at her feet, the blonde couldn't help but chuckled under his breath as he still found it adorable that his best friend was jealous, the next thing she knew she could feel Adrien's hand on her chin to tilt it up meeting their gazes with each other's. Marinette felt a little bit breathless as she looked deep into the emerald green eyes, she felt as if Adrien had taken all the life right out of her and she would melt into his arms, they got closer and closer….

Then a person going around with drinks offered them some wine, they took a glass each then more and more as the night went on, Adrien suggested they would go back to the hotel before getting up the next day for the plane home.

They had finally finished their final event for MSFW, Marinette and Adrien wanted some time to unwind before they flew off home the next day back to Paris. Adrien was inside getting himself prepared for bed and catch some early Z's, Marinette was already ready for bed but she was just outside on the balcony gazing onto the horizon sipping on some more wine that was given to them as a gift from the hosts of several of the runways as a thank you for attending, the bluenette thought back on the 2 weeks well-handled times, along with a job well done on keeping the peace amongst the models and fixing any/all need-of-repairing cloths from the Agreste line, especially the two who were literally eye humping hey man… wow that was a thought she had never thought of until now… we're they ever going to be a thing… she didn't know.

Marinette couldn't help but to think a bit about her old partner Chat Noir… ' _If Chat were here, I'd bet that he'd be leaving no stone unturned when it would come to sight-seeing, with that goofy grin on his silly kitty face as he'd beg me to come with him and we'd end up doing all sorts of things together…'_

Marinette was going through a feel trip of mixed emotions when she remember that she'd kept Chat Noir's letter, she never really had it leave her side it was in her blazer jacket through-out the entire day because it gave her some sort of willpower to not smack a few undesirable people, and also it gave her the feeling of never being alone even if she was surrounded by people it had always comforted her when she really felt just emotionally and mentally alone. Marinette sat on one of the seats on the balcony still looking at the view from above, all the Melbourne lights were dancing in the night and everything was so peaceful, she put the glass of wine on the table next to her and decides to pull out the piece of paper and re-reads it for the umpteenth time, as she was reading down within 4 lines in she could feel tears streaming down her face and she curled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Adrien was originally coming outside to the balcony to say goodnight and suggest that Marinette should also get some sleep soon enough but as he walked up to the door he notices her distress but he didn't want to pry, he then instead gets a wine glass for himself and the rest of the wine bottle from the kitchen bench and goes outside to join the distressed designer and poured himself a small glass and offers her more wine, which she silently accepted with a simple nod, the model casually sips some of his own wine as he sits down on the chair next to Marinette.

Adrien waited until Marinette had calmed down from her emotional break through, it had seemed like she had been holding back all these emotions and that it was time for them to all come out, he spoke up and asked her what was wrong, he could feel that Marinette was hesitating to give him an answer but eventually she gave out a big sigh, "I miss this dear friend of mine… He was like the world to me" she chocked up a little as she explained on "We… We were saying out goodbye's to each other and he gave me this letter to remember him by" she raised her arm gesturing to the letter, "And I had given him a similar one to him… I just…" Marinette sighed heavily holding back the tears eagerly wanting to come out, "A thought hit me before, musing on what it'd be like if he were here with me right now and it made me re-read his letter because I just suddenly missed him more than usual… and" a few more tears escaped he eyes as she closed them shut, "And now I just really wish that we didn't have to say goodbye the way we did, he was my best friend… We were closer then Alya and I ever were… It still hurts that I lost him even though it's been 4 years already…" Marinette's voice cracked as more tears were forming in her eyes. Adrien ignoring the sudden pang of discomfort over his crush missing another man, he actually sympathized with the bluenette and tells her of the similar situation he is in with a female best friend of his.

After they had a share of their mixed emotions Adrien finally spoke up, "I'm sorry about your friend, he must've really meant something to you" after a moment of silence just trying to gather up their thoughts, Adrien hesitated to ask the bluenette if she'd like to share her letter to him and he'll share one that he had, Marinette nodded as she thought it might be therapeutic for both sides of the emotional rollercoaster they were on.

Before Marinette read out her letter she told Adrien that this certain friend always enjoyed greeting her with nicknames, just so that he wouldn't get confused as she read along the letter, before she began to read Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself down from all the emotions and then started to read out loud;

' _Mon Bugaboo, I can't believe the time has come to say goodbye'_ she hesitated to say the next part…. ' _I hate not knowing who you really were under that mask but I respected your decision, and I always will, because I love you…'_ Adrien perked up as soon as he heard those words come out from Marinette's mouth, her voice got even more shaky as she finished the letter, ' _Even though I knew you didn't return the same feelings for me, in fact I don't really think you took me seriously at all, I always felt so much more alive and myself around you than I ever had in my life, and I'm going to make you a promise – a promise to search high and low for you My lady, no matter how long it takes me, until we find each other once again… Je'taime. Yours Forever, Kitty."_

Adrien looked at Marinette dumbfounded as he had heard the last two sentences, he couldn't help but to look at her in a state of disbelief and hope, as he looked deep into her azure eyes despite his own beginning to sting with unshed tears. "It-It's you… I found you! I-I can't believe it! It's really you! You've been in front of me all this time" Marinette looked into the blonde's eyes with confusion and shock, she was trying to understand the situation and what he was going on about, she opened her mouth as to say something but he pulled out a letter that looked oddly familiar to her, Adrien had is stuffed in the pocket of his sweatpants because like Marinette he almost never parted with the letter from his lady, he took a shaky deep breath and then he started to read out loud. Marinette looked at him with his hands visibly shaking;

" _Mon Chaton, I'm going to miss you like crazy – your cat puns, your sweet and thoughtful gestures, your crazy but somehow still works advice and, I can't believe I'm actually admitting to this, even your flirting. I'm really going to miss everything, Minou, so much it hurts to think about us parting ways… I don't even know how I'm going to continue my life without you actively in it anymore... You were always such an amazing friend, I always felt comfortable with you and that I could be myself around you without worrying about being judged for it, although you were such a big flirt most of the time… But I wouldn't trade our adventures for the world. Kitty, you'll always be my best friend and I hope to find you one day because I just can't bring myself to not ever see you again… I hate saying goodbye, especially to those whom I care about… So, think of this as only a 'see you next time in civilian form', okay? And always remember that, no matter how far apart we may be nor how much time has passed, you'll always be my best friend and more importantly you'll always be my Partner. Your Bugine–_ "

Before Adrien could even finish the letter completely, Marinette cut him off ever so suddenly… She basically spear tackled the blonde, though somehow they had managed to stay on the chair that Adrien was sitting on, in a hug and without thinking on what she was about to do – Marinette ducked down and kissed Adrien. Needless to say he from shock for a brief moment but, of course, kissed her back before he felt the absence of her lips, Adrien and Marinette opened their eyes looking into them as Marinette spoke, "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it toke so long for use to find each other again…" not a single moment was left in silent as Adrien spook up to reassure the bluenette, "Please purrincess, don't be sorry – what matters is that we're together again now…" Adrien then cupped the flustered designer that was on top of him and pulled her down for another kiss; this one being much softer and loving.

They shared a few tears and mixed emotions, after they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes and they held each other again in the silence of the night, it was an hour or so before they finally had let each the other go and stand up and took their wine inside. They went inside and sat down on the edge of Adrien's bed, they talked and reminisced about how oblivious about how they never realized in the very first place despite all the signs having being right there in front of their faces this whole time.

After a while when they had finished talking and had settled into a comfortable silence with each other, Adrien held on to the bluenette's hand and leaned down to kiss the back of it, he slid down off the bed and got down on one knee in front of Marinette like he had done one time when he was Chat Noir when the time Evillustrator happened, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would… would you like to be m-my girlfriend?" the blonde model could feel all of his face flushing as red as Ladybug's suit as he heard Marinette nervously giggling, with pure excitement she practically nearly tackled him again but managed to stay on the spot she was in on the bed, "Yes! I absolutely will! Yes, Adrien… or should I say ' _Kitty'_?" Marinette winked down at Adrien as he chuckled from the nickname she would call him every now and then and got back up onto the bed to embrace the designer again. Soon enough they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms and they couldn't help but feel complete again as they snuggled through the peaceful night.

"Goodnight Bugaboo"

"Goodnight Chaton"


End file.
